


I Need To Take Care Of You

by victurius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Developing Relationship, Dubcon Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mates, Kissing, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scent Kink, Smut, but it’s soon resolved, implied emotional/pack ties, mainly, minor dub con, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Stiles was stuck in a routine of sleeping for a few hours, then waking to a cold, dark room, alone, unable to fall back to sleep, which just made him feel infinitely worse.Then one time, Stiles wakes up anything but alone.





	I Need To Take Care Of You

Some nights Stiles still has trouble sleeping, even after the drama involving the nogitsune had been resolved. For the first few weeks, Stiles had slept curled up in his dad’s double bed with him. Fuck what anyone else might have said, even if Stiles was practically a grown-ass dude, he wasn’t going to apologise for feeling comforted by his father. It was only natural after all and if it got him through a few restless nights, he didn’t give a fuck. 

The problem began, however, when his dad’s presence ceased to be enough. Stiles went back to his restless ways, his nightmares kicked in and his dad was more of an irritant than a comfort. So Stiles went back to his own bed, attempting to stop himself from disturbing his father and from worrying him any more than Stiles had already done. 

Except now Stiles was stuck in a routine of sleeping for a few hours, then waking to a cold, dark room, alone, unable to fall back to sleep, which just made him feel infinitely worse. 

Then one time, Stiles wakes up anything but alone. 

The first thing he notices as he stirs is a heavy pressure pushing down against his body, almost from head to toe, firm lines of a male body pressing tightly against his underneath the covers. Then he notices that there is dark, spiky hair next to his chin that is tickling against his jawline, delicately. The head belonging to the body on top of Stiles is pressed neatly into the space between Stiles’ head and shoulder. It isn’t exactly unpleasant, just  _very, very_ unexpected.

Unable to do much else, Stiles goes completely still. He feels like he might be going into shock. Either that or he’ll end up having a panic attack. He’s not sure which one would be more favourable at this point. 

That’s when the body - the person - on top of him begins to move, only minutely, and breaks through his thought processes. A small, seemingly content exhale of breath moves across Stiles’ bare shoulder before the man growls, fucking  _growls._ And that’s when it clicks in Stiles’ brain: dark, messy hair, muscular and angular body, a tendency to growl in an inhuman manner. 

This was Derek Hale,  _Derek freaking Hale_  was on top of him. In his room. In the middle of the night.

Before his brain really has time to process that fact, he’s speaking, which is just like Stiles. “Okay, okay,” he begins quietly, his voice croaky and strained. “That’s enough of that.” With his words Stiles attempts to shove at Derek’s chest and get him  _off,_ but that just makes the werewolf hold on tighter, caging his arms around Stiles’ body like a protective shield. He even growls again, his chest rumbling against Stiles’, seemingly displeased by Stiles’ attempts to move, but soon he’s back to breathing contentedly. The werewolf even begins to whine and nose along Stiles’ neck in apology, inhaling his scent and grazing his lips along the smooth, pale skin.

“Well, if you’re not leaving, how about you try talking,” Stiles continues, curiously, because although he’s not totally against this idea, he’s very, very confused by it. However, Derek has other ideas and completely ignores Stiles’ words, so the teenager knocks his head sideways, banging into the werewolf.

That does grab Derek’s attention and he snarls in annoyance at being moved away from Stiles’ body before moving his face back to its original place near Stiles’ neck. 

“Come on mister grumpy, you have no right to act all petulant and angry when I believe  _you_ are the intruder here.”

“Couldn’t… Couldn’t stand it,” Derek starts, his voice tired and worn. “Haven’t been able to- to sleep. ‘Cause you.” He trails off, yawning, almost as though physically making the point he was trying to verbalise. “You’re in pain and I’m not there to help. Need you to let me help." 

The confession causes Stiles to blush and he silently thanks the darkened room, because it means Derek won’t see it. 

"You… You what?” Stiles voice has risen an octave or so since he’s last spoken. What was Derek saying? What was he thinking? Was this another one of Stiles’ nightmarish dreams? No, it couldn’t possibly be… 

“I need you to let me take care of you.” Derek answers simply and this time he presses a kiss to the side of Stiles’ neck, humming pleasantly when he notes that Stiles’ breath hitched and his heart began to race. “Please, can I…” Derek trails off, his voice sounding wrecked as he begins to move further down Stiles’ body, placing open-mouthed kisses as he goes. For the first time, Stiles notices that Derek is  _hard_ and his erection grazes Stiles’ thigh and the feel of it makes Stiles  _groan_. 

“Yes, yes,” Stiles answers breathlessly. “Whatever you want." 

That is how Stiles ends up with Derek’s head nosing at his groin underneath Stiles’ comforter at 2 am on a school night. 

The werewolf had tugged Stiles’ sweatpants off and is now inhaling the pungent scent of pure unadulterated Stiles coming off of the skin around his thighs, breathing deeper and deeper and the feeling causes Stiles to grip his bed in anticipation.

Just before Stiles is about to do something drastic, like scream in frustration, Derek grips onto Stiles’ hipbones tightly and takes Stiles’ cock into his mouth whole. He slides his wet mouth down the long, hard shaft, the air under the covers becoming unbearably hot as Derek speeds up his movements. The slick, wet movement of Derek’s mouth and tongue over Stiles’ dick makes the teenage boy keen and arch his back in pleasure. 

Then Derek pulls off unexpectedly and moves down to lap at Stiles’ balls, making small, pleased noises in the back of his throat as he does so. The feeling is so unfamiliar and downright filthy that it doesn’t take long before Stiles can feel heat pooling in his stomach and the teenager moves his hand under the comforter to grip Derek’s hair in warning.

"Derek, I think I’m gonna-”

Instantaneously, Derek’s mouth is back on Stiles’ cock, his tongue making delicate swirls around Stiles’ cock head, enough to make the younger boy moan unrelentingly and finally spill his wet, hot come into Derek’s waiting mouth. The werewolf pulls back and lets the ropes of come fall neatly onto his tongue so he can revel in the sweet taste of it before swallowing it down.

In his blissful post-orgasm haze, Stiles barely manages to choke out: “Want me to-”

“No,” Derek interrupts instantly, stroking Stiles’ hips gently where he’d held them before placing small kisses onto each of them before rising and finally peeking his head out from under the covers to look up at Stiles. Derek's eyes are flashing a bright blue as they look down and bore into Stiles’ own. The werewolf finally leans down and places a slow, long kiss to Stiles’ lips.  _Their first kiss,_ Stiles notes unhelpfully, but moves his lips against Derek’s passionately, before Derek pulls away and settles behind Stiles, wrapping a warm, heavy arm around Stiles’ waist. "Sleep,“ Derek grumbles, before pressing his face against the back of Stiles’ head and inhaling once more. 

It’s the best night’s sleep Stiles has ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr and send me prompts! I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> [victurius.tumblr.com](http://www.victurius.tumblr.com)


End file.
